


【银金ABO】雨夹雪（一）01-03

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【银金ABO】雨夹雪（一）01-03

01

金田一并不是来这里消除烦恼的。更加可悲的是，他是来这里工作的。

这样的红灯街区自然是各种犯罪或黑暗交易常发的地界，也同时卧虎藏龙着不少能人异士。金田一一作为侦探，倒是经常会来这里同各式各样的人打打交道。

他刚刚接下来自朋友的求助，协助调查一桩倒卖伪制抑制剂的案件。在粗制滥造的抑制剂当中，还掺杂着用于催情的药物，已经有许多Omega甚至Alpha受到了不同程度的伤害。凭借金田一敏锐的第六感，人流混杂、金钱流通巨大的红灯区势必与这一事件脱不了干系，便趁着今晚无事来这里收集情报。

但令名侦探措手不及的是，他在这里彻头彻尾转了一圈收集到不少有用的信息后，正欲悄然从小径离去时骤然眼前一黑，同时如瀑的冷汗从他漂亮的额头滑落，秀挺可人的鼻尖也因为汗湿和潮气在忽明忽灭的路灯下散发着俏皮的光泽。

金田一心里哀叫一声不好，身后羞于言说的地方泌出一片让他惶急失色的湿意，汹涌而溽热，不由分说地几乎打湿他修身的格子七分裤。

“该死……”金田一费力地眨着已经因情潮变得散乱的视线，低骂着加快脚步——

他发情了。

这情热来得并非毫无理由，他这一阵连轴工作没怎么休息，身体状态不是特别好。再加上红灯区本身鱼龙混杂，什么味道都有，金田一身为易感体质的Omega难免中招。

和情欲燃烧神经的速度赛跑的人跌跌撞撞，捂着越来越热的颈后挨蹭着街上基本上全都喝得烂醉的人，试图挤出这片喧闹危险的区域——不知有多少活在社会最底层的Alpha聚集在这里。再者身为侦探，也不知会不会碰上昔日的仇家。  
好在金田一的信息素味道并不是那种极其冲鼻的类型，此刻大雨将至的潮湿环境也无形中给他撑起一片防护网。

金田一的脚步越来越重，身后也越来越湿滑泥泞，随着他每一次脚步落下都溢出汩汩的热流。更加糟糕的是，金田一发现不知什么时候身后不远处跟了两个身形摇晃的人，怎么甩也甩不掉。

“啧。”再怎么不明显的味道也会有敏锐的Alpha捕捉。金田一尽力保持清醒，不无烦躁地骂起自己这具总是关键时刻掉链子的身体，脑海中飞速地转着琢磨着红灯区的地形，想先找一个隐蔽的地方躲一躲。金田一抬头看看月亮周围开始积聚的黑云，幸而天在助他——马上就会下雨了。

再往前应该有一条很幽闭的巷子，金田一揩一把唇上的汗，拔腿小跑起来。  
“噔噔噔——”尾行者的脚步声也随之急促，金田一不敢怠慢，挑昏暗的地方走，终于一头扎进目标暗巷。

“哎哟！”以为来到安全地带的金田一才要松口气，停下脚步朝巷子深处走两步，突然被什么东西险些绊了个跟头。等他稳住身形倚墙站好，借着微弱的月光一看才发现：

巷子里居然还坐着另外一个人。  
那人屈着双膝靠墙低头坐着，整张脸埋在晦暗中看不清五官和表情。唯有扶在膝盖上白瘦干净的手告诉金田一，这个人应该不是什么奇怪的人。

但不奇怪的人又怎么会来红灯区呢？难道是被骗来的周围大学的学生？金田一发情的潮涌一时稳定，他精神稍微恢复了一些，居然有功夫关心起别人来。金田一试着走近绊倒他却还无动于衷的这个人，地上的人突然语声狠厉：

“别靠近我！”金田一挑了挑眉，才要说我也是为你好，巷外突然传来两个急躁的声音：

“人呢？跟丢了？！”  
“妈的！”  
“难得挺漂亮的主儿…扫兴！”

坐在地上的人也听见了外头的议论声，抬头望了金田一一眼。侦探急忙下意识地蹲下身捂住他的嘴，另一只手抵着自己的嘴唇示意：行行好，千万别出声。  
就在金田一搭手上去的一瞬，他才发现掌下人的体温高得厉害。一股凛冽郁翠的松针气味自下而上地飘来，激得金田一全身一个激灵——那松树还是寒冬里顶着一指厚积雪的那种。

而接触到这股气味的金田一，体内的欲火如同被浇了一把热油腾地跃起，鼎盛的火焰不到一秒钟就将Omega吞没。金田一浑身的气力被一瞬抽走，就这样腿软地坐在了那个人的膝盖上。  
“唔！”坚硬的膝盖骨冷不防磕在金田一敏感的后穴，侦探没留神失声呜咽出来，方才清醒的脑筋已融成一滩浆糊。

“谁！？”一声厉喝传来。

02

“大哥，那儿有动静！”  
“去看看！”

听到这里的金田一终于恢复了一丝理智，可惜他根本再无站起来逃跑的可能，只得将最后一丝希望押在他正压着的这个人身上，不由自主地捏紧了那人的肩膀。  
而似乎是理解了金田一的求助，那人竟然一手将他搂紧了一点，另一手褪下金田一的外衫：“头转过去。”

金田一配合地脱下衣服，又将头埋入那人的脖颈。被金田一碎发蹭着的人猛然敏感地抖了抖，金田一终于反应过来：这人也发情了。还没等他消化好这一事实，一道明晃晃的手电光束突然打进了幽深的巷子。

“什么人在里面？！”听声音，正是刚才巷外的其中一人。  
“关你们什么事。”

抱着金田一的人冷眉竖起抬起头狠厉地瞪了两个人一眼，举着手电的人突然发现，说话人的眼睛居然是雾蓝色的，吓得手里的电筒差点落到地上。  
金田一听着他比刚才的语气还要冷冰冰，突然有点想笑：这么臭的脾气让他久违地想到他的一位故人。

浑身酒气的两个Alpha混混还站在胡同口不肯走，刺眼的光线依旧停在拥抱着的两个人身上。金田一紧张地又将脸向里藏了藏，令他羞耻的是因为紧张他身后又流出了更多的，肯定已经把抱着他的人的裤子弄脏了。

“能别打扰我们的好事了吗。”身侧的人继续说，带着薄薄的气喘。金田一立时明白，也作势搂紧了对方，一副难解难分的样子。

“大哥、走吧……”另一个人看出蓝眼睛的人不好惹，“好像不是刚才那个，那人衣服是黄色的。”说着一指金田一白色的里衫。  
金田一攀着救命恩人的后背，手里牢牢攥住刚刚被他脱下的柠檬黄色外套。

打在两人身上的光束终于撤去，随着两种脚步愈离愈远，金田一终于松弛下绷紧的神经。就在他欲从底下的人身上起来时，一股滚烫的情潮猛然爆发，张牙舞爪的潮热几乎要从内部将金田一吞没烫伤。  
他痛苦又妖娆地啊了一声，从那人膝头滑下，完全跨坐在他的身上。  
而就像是为了浇灭这场突如其来的欲望烈焰，金田一的后颈终于爆发出一股润泽绵密的气息，宛如一场嘈急大雨过后花园的芬芳。

金田一的信息素，正是雨水的味道。  
沁人心脾的清爽味道落入搂着金田一的人的鼻腔，非但没有将他浇醒，反倒让他更加意乱情迷。早就因为发情抬头的下身此刻已经完全觉醒，如一柄亟待出鞘的匕首隔着金田一后面湿得一塌糊涂的裤子，有些危险地磨蹭着。

金田一流出来的东西太多，这位好心陌生人的裤子也被打湿，他感到一阵叫他欲罢不能的温暖湿润从顶端漫透过来。他下意识地收紧手臂，鼻子凑上金田一还在散发着香味的脖子。

金田一潇洒一笑，神色在阴影中有一丝颓然。他试着动动身子，徒然发现只是情热越来越厉害，他已然连动一根手指都很费力了。

“这位…陌生朋友，”金田一努力吐着字，“是Alpha？”  
身下人不答话，金田一当他默认了。事实上这样恐怖的性器，金田一稍微动了动，还能是什么呢？

“咱俩现在这样…估计到天亮都没法出去。”金田一咬咬牙。

“不如痛痛快快，”侦探撑着陌生朋友的肩膀直起身，看着对方隐在不见五指的漆黑里的五官，心下一狠决绝地拉下他的裤链：

“我们就权当互相帮助，给彼此行方便了。”  
“也算我谢谢你刚才救我。”

03

夜风忽起呼啸着卷席，似乎要将笼罩整座城市的闷热吹拂殆尽。隆隆的滚雷前赴后继，跟在暴雨的先导者狂风身后，极富气力地击鼓鸣锣，大造浩荡声势。  
贯耳的雷鸣成为最安稳的消音器，掩住从一条暗巷中传来的淫靡响动。唯有风雷声暂歇之片刻，才能听到啪、啪带着水声的撞击，以及极力克制的呻吟。

“我说你嗯…！也卖卖力气吧？”金田一耸动着腰腹，气喘吁吁汗流浃背，纯棉白T恤打得半透，湿漉漉地裹在身上。  
偏生他讲话对象就跟听不见一样，一声不吭依旧保持着现在的姿势。

算了，金田一撇撇嘴，这是还记着刚才笑话他的仇呢。

就在金田一提出两人互帮互助赶快渡过这一时尴尬的情潮尽早离开这片危险区域的建议后，那人颇为急切地手绕到金田一身后，扯下他的裤子，露出已经沾满濡热滑液的柔软臀瓣。  
他急不可耐地朝着那还带着香味的热源挺动，又戳又刺、又磨又碾了好一阵，闭着眼睛等待他进入的金田一终于觉出不对劲了。

“呃…你不会是，第一次吧？”金田一遍寻了一通委婉措辞，摒去“处男”二字，最终拣了这个说法。  
像是极力地辩解，不太熟稔的陌生朋友再次努力地探寻了几次未果，完全用实际行动印证了金田一侦探的猜测。

“啧。”愤懑的一声咋舌从暗处传来。  
“fufu算了算了…我来吧小朋——”金田一说着要对着他坐上去，却被他一下子喝住：“别叫我小朋友！”

好好好，金田一无所谓地不与他争辩。接着残月悄悄瞄了一眼位置，人小……东西倒挺大，趁着他还在不发一语赌气的功夫全数将他狰狞的凶器坐进了身体里。  
“呃！”那人两手扶住金田一的腰，不由自主地上下抚摩。今晚初经人事的这位朋友，周身一直紧绷的不让人靠近的气场总算柔软下来。

“真的…”金田一开始后悔怎么碰上个这么个人肉按摩棒，“要不你说句话也行，别一点反应也没有啊。”  
他说话时有点走神，猝不及防蹭到了道腔里最脆弱的位置，全身如同过电般激烈一抖，穴口也跟着急促瑟缩几阵，扬声叫着射了出来。

腥膻味在仲夏夜里散开，金田一终于觉得身上一波接着一波浓密的情潮有退散之势。侦探松一口气，想就此退出去道谢，也及时中止着有些像他一厢情愿的情事，正欲直起身开口，谁知那人突然看穿了他心中所想一般，五指扣住他的肩头把他按了回去。

“啊啊啊——！你干、什么？！”金田一奋力挣扎，却哪里敌得过生来就有优势的Alpha？

根本没有纾解还保持着粗壮的陌生Alpha的性器再一次重重戳中那个让金田一又喜又惧的位置，他刚刚才射身子敏感得厉害，这样直截了当的攻击和索取对Omega来说无异于折磨，金田一痛苦地哼出声来，白瘦有力的身体弯成一张拉满的弓，声音里满是难耐：

“小哥哥你别…！你太大了！”金田一被撞得言语不堪，可那人不为所动，依旧打桩似的一个劲儿地戳着金田一那里。Omega侦探这才明白过来，他是不是尝到了刚才那阵紧缩的甜头想要再来一次，连忙教他：

“等下！你得让我缓缓…”金田一着急地敲着他的肩膀，他好像因为没有得到自己想要的终于放弃动作，等金田一的指示：“你揉揉我这儿。”  
侦探说着，将锁在自己背后的手引向面前。他卷起衣襟放在嘴里叼着，让陌生人的手指触到自己已经挺立肿胀的乳尖。

巷外的路灯突然异常明亮了一下，那樱粉色的两点在陌生人面前闪现一瞬。

那人好像摸到什么新鲜东西一样，碰到了先触电似的闪开，过了片刻才重新摸上，依着金田一的动作缓慢地揉搓着。发现每随一次他的揉动，身上的人都会微不可察地一颤，有类似于鹿鸣样的呜咽从耳畔传来。  
而随着他的颤动，连锁反应也带动了他的体内，高热窄湿的体内隧道就会将他吸得更紧密，并且持持续续，比刚才还要舒服。

陌生人食髓知味，开始以自己的方式解锁能让两人都舒服的行为，也不计前嫌地卖起力气，金田一也终于觉出一丝享受来。

以至于到了最后，迷迷糊糊地从坐着做变成了被按在墙上，直到一道惨白的闪电划过，金田一感受到有烙烫的吻同时落在他的肩头，埋在体内的阴茎抽送得越来越快，侦探脑海里也明亮如昼，语气严肃得和雷一样，全然不似刚才的调笑和好说话：

“不许射在里面！”

趴伏在他后背的人动作一顿，好像颇为不满。但终归听话地“啵”地一声拔出，黏腻的体液被带出来几股顺着金田一屁股流下，射到了他的臀缝。

等两个人收拾妥当，时间又过去大半个小时。暗巷中依然光线晦暗，使两人互相看不清面孔。金田一觉得这样其实不错，这座城市不算太大，也省得之后在街上打照面尴尬。

“今天多谢你了，小…不对，你多大？”金田一有力气管这些细枝末节了。  
“20。”这是今晚陌生朋友第一次顺从地答金田一的话。  
“什么？！怪不得…”金田一刚要继续说，就感觉到对方瞪了自己一眼，即便是在暗夜中也能感受到他刀锋一样的怨念眼神。

原来是小弟弟。金田一觉得有点好笑，不过怎么都无所谓啦：“总之谢了，我们也就此别过吧。”那人还是不说话，好像是点了点头，也同意。  
金田一拍了拍他的肩膀，“当然也可能有缘再见啦。”说完，拎着自己的衬衫走出巷子，带着柔柔雨丝的味道很快消失在夜色里。

还留在原地的陌生人又兀自愣了几分钟神，掸掸衣服上的图抬腿要走时，突然踩住一个小小的、长方形的东西。他弯腰拾起，是一个小巧的记事本。他刚进巷子时，地上是没有这个东西的。

他拿着本子走出深巷，来到路灯之下，哗啦啦地草草翻着，里面密密麻麻歪歪扭扭似是一些记录。等到全部翻完掀开到扉页时，他看到底端落着四个不算太好看的字。

金田一 一。


End file.
